A target area for an intra-cranial infusion is conventionally estimated by a neuro-surgeon who utilizes medical images, such as MR-images. In cases of CED treatment after tumor resection, the physician typically implements a “safety-range” of about 2 cm around the resection cavity as the infusion target and the area of T2 enhancement that is identified with potential edema. These areas are quite likely areas of remaining and/or migrating tumor cells. The physician then tries to target these areas by implementing catheters to infuse a drug according to a treatment protocol, wherein the physician may be supported by simulation predictions generated by a software application or the like.